A Kingdom Hearts fanfic: Just say it!
by Aney
Summary: Kairi have always had a crush on Sora, but now Selphie and the others are getting impatient. Why can't Kairi and Sora say it just like it is? SXK
1. The new cupid

**This is my first stor****y ever so please don't be hars**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Is this class ever going to end? Kairi didn't even understand what the teacher was talking about. She fall out of it the first five minutes. She hated science. None of her friends was in that class. She wished that Selphie, Riku, , Wakka, Tidus or Sora was there. Well, wakka and tidus just talked about blitzball and selphie talked all the time. Riku sat there and but sora always send notes. They talked about everything but mostly about Mrs. darbust hair. How did she make it so curly and big? Suddenly the bell ring and Kairi took her stuff and walked out the door

"Kairi. Kairi! Over here!" Yelled selphie out in the cafeteria .

Kairi smiled and brought her food over to selphie's table.

"hi. Where are the others?" Selphie sat alone at the big table.

"They haven't some yet but listen….

"Hello!" Sora came and interrupts Selphie. He sits down next to Kairi

"So, what are you talking about?" he asked while he poked at something green who was supposed to be chicken wings.

"Well, before you interrupted me I was about to tell Kairi some important news" Sora rolled his eyes but Selphie didn't care and looked at Kairi.

" Have you seen Jennifer and Michael. They are like, made for each other. I think I have to play Cupid again. Just like I did with mary and peter"

Sora sat up.

"I think I'll sit another place if you gonna talk about girl stuff like that. Wakka, take that table!" yelled Sora towards Wakka who just walked in the door.

"see you later" smiled kairi. She watched him walking over to wakka. But when she turned she saw Selphie's face.

"What?" Selphie's face made her a little nervous.

" I think i have too take over cupid's job."

"What are you talking about?" Laughed Kairi Nervous

"If I was Cupid, the first thing I would

do was to shot you with an arrow." She pointed at Kairi. "Then I would shot that spiky boy over ther."

She pointed at a table. Kairi started to laugh.

"Sora? You got to be kidding me." she continued to laugh but stoppet when she saw how serious Selphie was.

"You are crazy after him."

"No I'm not." Kairi blushed

"Say it!"

"No"

"Say it!"

"Still No"

"Say it"

" What are you gonna have to dinner. I think I'll just make pizza but I don…

"SAY IT!" Selphie screamed and jumped at the top of the table. Everyone turned around.

"Selphie, calm down." Kairi felt her cheeks be even redder

"NO! NOT BEFORE YOU SAY IT!"

"Calm down. I'll say it."

"Okay." Selphie jumped down with a smile on her face

"Just not right now "smiled Kairi and took her tray to the garbage cane.

Selphie was about to scream again but then the bell ring and everyone went to their classes.

" damn!" mumbled she to herself while she walked to the next class

* * *

**How was it? Please R&R**

* * *


	2. Too Late

**I don't own Kingdom hearts**

* * *

" I wonder what was wrong with Selphie." Sora wonders out laud.

"Everything" said Roxas who starting to laughs about his own comment.

"No serious! She screamed at Kairi about something that she wouldn't tell Selphie"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me." Roxas stops and stares at Sora for a moment

"Dude, sometimes, I don't understands that were related" Say Roxas short and starts to walk down the corridor leaving Sora alone in the crowd of students who is trying to get to class on time. Then the bell rings.

"Shit" is all Sora say while he runs to the next class.

**

* * *

**

5 min later...

"Where is he" Kairi watch at the clock as the time is ticking by.

Mr. Crackle is having a lecture about the wonderful world of numbers. Yeah right…

Just as he was about to tell about how many zero's where was in number one billiard, Sora breaks up the door and was breathing heavy.

"I'm… sorry… my locker… deep breath wouldn't open."

"Well, well Sora. I understand that the lockers are hard and needs to be fixed." He says with and understanding voice and sora smiles happy.

"Thanks" he says while he walks to sit down next to Kairi.

"Now go to your seat and make your self comfy. Because, your going to sit there a long, long time." Sora looks worried.

" No you don't mean…."

"DETENTION!"

* * *

**Sorry this capter is a little short. and sorry for just bring roxas in there when i didn't mentioned him i the first capter. im not sure but Namine is maby going to come in to. i just write whats coming to my mind so things isnt actual planed**

**but anyway please R&R**


	3. Why are you here?

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Stupid teacher. Stupid bell. Stupid class. Sora is yelling at everything on the inside. How could he get detention? He was only a few minutes late. Man, his mother was going to kill him.

While Sora is sitting and think about all the terror he had to go through when his mother got to know about it, a small piece of paper landing on his desk. While Mr. Crackle looks the other way, he slowly open it under his desk

'Are you okay? You look a little stiff.

Kairi'

Sora smiles towards kairi and start to find a pen to write back.

Sora: Yeah just a little mad. He is just so... AARRGH!!

Kairi giggles at the note that Sora gives back.

Kairi: I know. How long do you think he'll keep you here?

Sora: I guess… one hour after school in one week.

Kairi: You know him well. But I don't think we should write more cuz he looks at us…

Sora: Ok see you after class

* * *

**Later that day**

"Finally" Kairi jumped down at the big couch with the head aimed to the pillow that lied in to corner. She was so tired that she thought she would fall asleep.

And of course she did.

* * *

Two hours after.

_Knock knock_

"Go away" kairi mumbled into the pillow

_Knock knock_

"Leave me alone" she shouted towards the person beond the door

_Knock Knock Konck knock_

"Alright alright. Stop knocking come in if it so freaking important." She showed her face back to the pillow again.

The person closed the door behind him (OR HER!!) as he (OR SHE!!) walked into the living room where kairi was half dreaming. The person just looked at kairi for a while but after a time he (OR SHE!!P) got boarded and started to poke her instead.

_Poke poke poke poke poke poke_

"can you just stop already!?"

"Wow! Someone have a temper today" the person started to laugh.

Kairi recognized the voice and started to blush. Slowly she turned her head to direction of the other person who where waiting to give her a smile. There it was.

"Sora? What are you doing here? I thought you had detention?"

"Yes I had. just finished. But gotta be there tomorrow too thought" Sora said while charting the back of his head giving her his goofy smile. Kairi looked into his deep blue eyes and started to think.

'He's so cute when he do that. What are you thinking Kairi!? Sora is just a friend. He is maybe cute, good looking, a little hot… No Kairi bad Kairi!!'

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel alright" Sora looked concern. Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and started to blush.

"Eh, no, I mean yes I ok or… sighs I'm a idiot" she slams her hand to her face. Sora laughs a bit then Kairi realise something.

"Why are you here? You haven't even changed from the school uniform."

"Neither have you and your home." Sora says sarcastic and Kairi give little 'oh'.

"Anyway, Miss. Senora want me to some extra home work so I wonders if I can use your Spanish notes?" he gives Kairi the puppy eyes.

"Of course. I'll just go and get them now. Just turn on the TV while am changing." Kairi was starting to walk up the stairs.

"And another thing." Kairi stopped and looked back at Sora.

"Later, could you help me with algri… algra mmm…"

" Algebra."

"That's it!" Sora said while snapped with his fingers.

Kairi giggled and continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**I didn't like this capter. it was just, so.. weirdS**

**Anyway, Please R&R**

**PS: Im so happy. i got 2 reviews **

**PSS: Sorry about the teachers names. can't find names**


	4. The Photo

**Sorry that i haven't wrote in so long time but i was on vacation. Anyway, here's the capter...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Kairi opens her closet and drags a big box out on the floor.

The box is full of papers and test from last year at school. "I think I'll get dressed before I looks." Thinks kairi as she takes out a pink top and a some shorts and goes to the bathroom.

After she quickly changes out of her uniform, walks kairi back to her room. She starts too look through the papers. Math, English, history, oh there it was. The Spanish notes. She looks at all the papers. So much time she had used on them.

Suddenly a picture falls down on her lap. Her eyes grows bigger as she's looks at it. A spiky-haired boy with a goofy smile is smiling back at her. It makes her smile too.

"sora…"

She lifts the photo up and starts to study it. The hair is a little darker then it is now but he still has the same smile. How could she even live without him for two years? If it wasn't for that photo, she wouldn't survive.

Kairi remember when the picture was taken. It was just some weeks before he left. She had gotten a new camera and Sora run around and to pictures. He had take that of himself self. He's hair was so big that you couldn't see the background.

" _he have changed. He's more mature and grown up."_

Kairi was just sitting there for awhile and looked at the photo.

--

"what is taking her so long?"

Sora turns off the TV and goes over to the stairs. Kairi had been up on her room in almost a half hour!

When Sora reach Kairi's room is it quiet. Slowly opens he the door but Kairi doesn't notice. She just sits on the floor and smiles at the picture.

Sora goes closer to the smiling girl.

"What are you looking at?" Kairi jumps a little.

" you scared me" Laugh kairi. Sora laughs a little too.

"Sorry. But what are you looking at?" ask sora again and sits down next to her. Kairi hurry and puts the photo in her pocket. She did not want him to see that she was looking at a picture of him.

She looks fast through the papers in the books pretending that she is searching.

" Oh.. I just.. looks after the Spanish papers! Here are they!"

Sora just give her a look.

" Stop it Kairi. What did you really look at?"

"What are you talking about?" says Kairi with a light voice and looking everywhere else then at Sora.

"Whatever it is, I think that you should tell your best friend."

Sora was giving her the puppy eyes.

"Your right." Kairi took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'll call Namine!"

"Aw kairi, your hurting me. I bet that you don't want to have me as a friend anymore." He starts slowly walking towards the door. Kairi grab his hand and he stops to walk.

"Sora! You now that I was just playing! Please don't go.."

Sora turns around.

"Of course. I just wanted to now what you would say." He smiles his goofy grin. Kairi almost got lost in his smile again but then they hears the front door get opened and shout close. Someone runs fast up the stairs opens the door to Kairi's room.

"**KAIRI! ITS AN EMERGENCY!"** Yells Namine out in the room as if Sora and Kairi was miles away. Kairi hurries over to her friend.

" Calm down. What did happened?"

"Well… it's a girl-thing" Namine looks over at Sora who raise his hands.

"Okey. I'll just take the notes and goes." He walks to the door but stops and turn around.

"And Kairi. Don't forget that you must help me with that… alg-stuff.

"Algebra." Corrects Kairi.

" Yes those… things. Bye" Then he left the room.

* * *

**Finaly is Namine in the story! The next capter is mostly about her.  
****Please R&R**


	5. Emergency!

**Sorry that i haven't worked with this story in a long time but i have vacation now and i'm traveling a lot.  
****i'm going too work when i have time but I don't have the time too sit inside on the computer all day to write.  
****But i'm doing this for you.  
enjoy the capther**

**Disclamer: i don't own kingdom hearts**

**ps; i'm going to Egypt!**

* * *

"So what's up?" ask Kairi as Namine lies down on the bed.

"My life. Mom and dad are fighting over our new TV, I just got a D on a test and Roxas likes another girl."

"Wait! Did you just say that you got a new TV?"

" yes, plasma, but that was not what I was hinted to."

"Ok I get it. Who is this girl?"

"It's not just a girl! It's the devil!" Kairi's eyes went big and she holds her hands I front of her mouth.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. Jessica."

" why do you think Roxas likes her?"

" We got a project in the English class and we have to find partners. I was going to ask Roxas but when I was about to ask him was he talking to _her._"

"So that's why you didn't come to lunch. But that don't mean that he likes her. Come on, Roxas is smart enough see through her."

"No, his NOT!" Kairi sighed. Then suddenly she got an idea. She pulls out her phone from the pocket and starts too go down the name list.

"What are you doing?" ask Namine from the bed. Kairi hold one finger in front of her mouth too tell Namine to be quiet.  
After a few rings answer the other person. Kairi sets on Speaker.

"_**hello?"**_ Namine's eyes grows wide as she recognize the voice.

"Hey, Roxas. It's Kairi! I was just wondering which pages that we are suppose to read in English tomorrow?"

"_**Okey, just hold on a sec."**_ As Kairi waited for Roxas did she held up her thumbs to Namine. Then suddenly Roxas realised something.

"_**Hey… we **__**aren't going to read anything in English! Where having a project!**_

"Oh Yes that's right. Who are you going to work with? I'm gonna work with Selphie."

Namine starting too chew on Kairi's pillow.

"_**Well, I haven't found anyone yet."**_ Namine's jaw droppet.

"Oh, then should you hurry. Almost everyone have partners by now!"

"_**I Know…"**_

"I think I now about someone. Mm, I don't think Jessica have anyone to work with."

"_**She asked me earlier today but I said no. I was going to ask someone else."**_

"Who?"

"_**Namine. But when I was about to ask her she just **__**disappeared."**_

"But you can ask her tomorrow. She told me she hadn't anyone to work with her either."

"_**Yeah I think I'll to that."**_ Namine looked like she was going to scream of joy.

"Okay do that, but gotta go. Bye!" as soon Kairi clicked the red button was she tackled by Namine.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you! Kairi I love you!"

"Glad your happy Namine. Can you let go now. I… can't…breathe." Namine let go of Kairi and giggled.

"Wow! I gonna spend time with the hottest boy in the world. ALONE!" Namine was jumping up and down.

" What if he ask me out? I think I'm going to faint. OH, and if we become a couple can roxas and I, and you and Sora go on a…"

"Wait! Me, and Sora? You're kidding right?"

Namine gave her an innocent look.

"No, why should I? it could happened if _someone_ got off their lazy butt and did something!"

" please Namine. Not this again."

"you are a perfect together! I mean, you have been friends for so many years and in all the series I watch (That's many!!)  
is it always that the best friends realise that they love each other. But first is it a lot of drama, but we can work on that. But it's also…"

"Namine please stop!" Kairi was trying hard to stay serious, something that was almost impossible too do because of Namine's priceless shocked face. " Sora and I are only friends, and we are going too stay like that."

"Ah. Original TV line. Good work kairi."

Kairi just sighed.

"I gotta do my home work so Nam please go now"

"okay Kairi. See you tomorrow.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	6. author's note

Hi,,

I'm so, so, **_SO_** sorry for that I haven't writhed in so long, but I have a very good reason…

After I came home from Egypt (Loved it) I so tired all the time. I was so tired that I wouldn't write.

I drank water all the time and I even wake up on the middle of the night because I was so thirst. I couldn't run because my feet felt so heavy. I play soccer so that didn't go so well…

I started to lose weight. In two week I went from 45 kilos to 39 kilos. It was just sick...

Then one day at school, some of my friends and I was talking about it and wondered why I was like that. Then one girl in my class with diabetes said that she felt like that before she'd got the diagnose, but it was a little chance that I had got diabetes.

So I tried her blood sugar meter (have no idea what it is in English). When I had tried she looked at the result, but she didn't show me, and told me to wash my hands. So I did so. Then I tried again, but she still didn't show it. Then she tried on her self. Everything was normal. Then I tried one more time, and she showed me the answer.

It wasn't any numbers, it just stood HI. I asked what it was standing for.

She just said that it meant high but it wasn't sure that I had diabetes. I went in _**shock**_.

Not that I fainted or something

But I just couldn't talk. Some of the girls ran for a teacher. The teacher told me to calm down and just eat my lunch. Then she called my mom who called the…. Not sure what's it named but it's not the hospital. I was going to meet my mom outside the school at 2 o'clock.

I missed a test (Yay!)

Before that I just was on school but was on the edge on crying all the time.

Then my mom came and we went to the place that I don't know the name on.

I had to take a blood test and I almost started to cry (I hate does things) and pee in a cup (**UGH!!**)

Twenty long minutes after the tests was ready.

And the doctor told me that I had diabetes. And ones again I went in shock. I had promised to call my friends so I did. And when I heard those worried voices that asked me about what happened, I started to cry. I just couldn't stop.

The doctor said that I had to go to the hospital right away. When I came to the hospital they took a lot of tests (also blood test) they fund out that my blood sugar was up on **_29.9_** when it's suppose to be on 4 to 7. So then I had to stay on the hospital for two weeks!!! And it was Friday and the last day of school before fall vacation. I had to celebrate my _**birthday**_ on the hospital, but my friends came and celebrated with me so it was just fine.

But I got some new friends. One I have funded out is just a jerk. He's calling me because he wants to tell me about how his back hurts. And when my other friend (his real nice^^) was telling me that he had been on the hospital for three weeks and they didn't find out what was wrong with him, the other guy just said 'don't complain.' And started to talk about himself. What a jerk.

Then I got home and when I started on soccer again… let's just say that I felt great!! I run four times around the course and didn't get tired. It was amazing and I didn't want to stop but my coach came and I had to stop.

I also do it better at school. I got 5 on at test!!! (It's almost an A)

Everything is back to normal, apart from all the insulin things…

That's my excuse for not writing. I'm going to try to work on the history but I have a lot of home work because I haven't worked so much with it.

I'm thinking also about a new story but I may not write it.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you understand


End file.
